Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Generations
by katieg22
Summary: This is a series that contiues one year after "Chosen." Buffy has a three month old son and doesn't know his father is back from the dead. She soon discovers the truth though and many events unfold after that... Warning: This is all Spuffy!
1. Chapter One

_**Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Generations**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original characters of Joss Whedon; however I do own Robert and Sasha.

* * *

Chapter One

A soft wind blew across Los Angeles, the city of Angels. Buffy Summers stirred in her sleep, dreaming about _him_. Almost every night _he _was the star of her dreams. It had been one year since Sunnydale's demise and she still couldn't get over the fact that _he _along with everyone else that had not made it was gone. Anya, Amanda, and the other dead slayers she did not know the names of.

Her eyes opened slowly and a light sigh escaped from her lips. The only light in the dark room was from the moon shining through her window and the glow from her end table's alarm clock. She frowned in the darkness when she saw the time. It was 1:32am in the morning which indicated that today was the first Anniversary of the event.

It brought tears to her eyes and she swallowed hard to hold them back. Then she heard a whimper from the next room over and held her breath, waiting... The whimper turned to a quiet cry as her son woke from his slumber. She slid out of bed and slipped on her bathrobe before making her way out into the hallway and into the bedroom nextdoor.

Her son was three months old now but yet he was still crying during the middle of the night. Her pediatrician had said it should've stopped when he reached at least one and a half months but not for her. She gently pulled him out of his crib and held him close as she sat down in the nearby rocking chair. His name was Robert William Summers, but Dawn and everyone else now called him Bobby for short. She started to hum the tune _Spike's _mother used to sing for _him_, "Early one morning, just as the sun was rising..."

After a minute, the quiet cries shifted to soft sniffles and Buffy smiled. The baby's eyes widened and he gave out a yawn. She chuckled, "Go back to sleep, sweetie, Mommy's right here." The baby reluctantly closed his light blue eyes and Buffy sighed.

They were his father's eyes. This made the tears she had been holding back slide down her cheeks. She wiped them with one hand and continued to rock and hum. Just then, she felt someone watching her and looked up to see her sister standing in the doorway.

Dawn smiled when Buffy noticed her presence, "Did he go back to sleep alright?" Buffy nodded and carefully stood up, making sure she didn't wake him back up. She gently placed him back in his crib and put the blanket halfway over him. She stayed by the side and watched him sleep for a minute.

Dawn came and stood beside her, "I thought I told you I would get him next time." Buffy shrugged and took her sister's arm, "It's okay. His Aunt Dawnie doesn't always need to rescue him. Come on, let's let him get some sleep." Dawn nodded and they silently left the roon, arms linked. Buffy closed the door halfway and yawned.

Her sister crossed her arms, "I'm serious, Buffy. Next time, I'll get him. You need some sleep too." Buffy rolled her eyes, "Not as much as you do. You're gonna be a junior next year which means a lot more work. Trust me." Dawn scoffed, "Is that the best you can do?" Buffy narrowed her eyes, "Dawn... _he _would want you to."

Dawn sighed, "I hate when you do that. Like I wouldn't know what _Spike _would want." Buffy grinned, "But it's my best weapon. Besides, you know you don't mind. In fact, you're always trying to get me to talk about _him _more. Remember?" Dawn took Buffy's hand, "Because it's good to. _He _wouldn't want you to pretend. Never wanted you to before, never wants you to now." Buffy looked at the hallway floor, "I know and you're right. I'm getting better. It's just, Bobby reminds me so much of _him_, and sometimes... it can be overwhelming."

Dawn kissed her forehead, "Don't worry about it. Just try to go back to sleep. If you hear Robert again, I'll get him. Stay in bed. You got work later today, it's the weekend." Buffy smiled as Dawn gave her Willow's resolve face and went back in her room. She sighed and went back into her own room. Before climbing back into bed, she closed the blinds on her window and whispered, "Happy Anniversary _Spike_, Happy Anniversary _William_."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Spike patrolled through one of the many cemeteries. Angel was just a few feet behind him. Spike stopped and turned around, waiting for his grand-sire to catch up. When Angel reached him, Spike smirked, "Could have sworn you were right behind me, you poncy git."

Angel glared at him, "Yeah, well, remember that I'm human now. Sure I still have my speed and strength but I gotta catch my breath." Spike's smirk grew wider, "Sure you weren't stopping to readjust your lifts for a moment? I know the bloody things must move about sometimes." Angel rolled his eyes, "Let's just go home, bleach-head, it's a dead night." Spike shrugged, "Doesn't mind me, but we're walking."

Angel didn't argue, he just followed Spike out of the graveyard. Spike took out his pack of cigarettes and lit one up, inhaling deeply. Angel coughed, "Could you not do that, Captain Peroxide? I can now die from second-hand smoke, you know." Spike pretended to look hurt, "Yeah and that would just bring torture to my bloody soul. I could care less about your bleeding health, mate."

Angel sighed, "I know. Makes me wonder why I put up with you." Spike chuckled, "You and I both know you need me. Especially since you're all _shanshued _now. You need a vamp to watch your back. With all the vulnerability and that rot."Angel muttered under his breath and Spike cuffed him on the back of the head, "I heard that, nancy-boy." Angel sighed again, "Let's just get home."

Spike grinned and exhaled a large cloud of smoke towards him, "Whatever you say, _boss_." Angel coughed again and glared at Spike the rest of the way home. When they got back to the law firm, Spike went straight to his room and slipped off his duster. He put it over the back of his recliner and sat on his bed, "Happy Anniversary, luv!"

* * *

**Note from Author: I'm in college now so I will try to update this as much as I can. Please be patient and leave nice reviews. :) Love, katieg22!**


	2. Chapter Two

_**Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Generations**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original characters of Joss Whedon; however I do own Robert and Sasha.

* * *

Chapter Two

Buffy yawned as she stepped out of the bus and onto the bus station platform. She had all of her, Dawn's, and the baby's bags in her hands and Dawn followed her shortly afterwards with Bobby in his car seat. They smiled when they saw their friends waving at them from the far corner. Willow gave them big hugs when they came close.

Buffy smiled hugely, "Hi, guys. I've missed you so much." Dawn nodded, "Yeah, me too." Xander and Giles who had been standing off to the side gave their hugs next. Xander laughed as Buffy hugged him tightly, "Ah, Buffster. I kind of can't breathe."

She hastily let him go, "Sorry, I still sometimes forget I have slayer strength." Xander shrugged and passed her off to Giles. Giles kissed her forehead, "Buffy, I've missed you terribly. How have you and the kids been?" Buffy was going to respond when Dawn spoke up, "Kid? Do I look like a kid to you, Giles? No, I do not! I am about to be a junior in high school, people. Practically a young adult!"

Giles and everybody else chuckled under their breaths but Giles serenely apologized. Willow grinned, "Well, Kennedy is coming with the car in a minute and she can be impatient sometimes so we better go meet her." Nods went around the group and they all filed out. Buffy looked at her son with Dawn while they piled in the car and smiled as Bobby giggled.

Spike looked at the file of their new client and rolled his eyes. It was not someone he would take on but he understood why Angel had. The demon was trying to fit into normal society with his new mate and their spawn. Angel with his new "feelings and emotions" and all went for that kind of thing nowadays.

He tossed the file to someone else's case pile and stood up to go get some blood from the kitchen. He found Harmony there and frowned, he had been trying hard to avoid her as much as he could lately because she swore they were going to get back together. It was kind of difficult though seeing as how they both worked and lived in the same building. He could never be with Harmony again, there was still Buffy and there always would be.

Harmony grinned when she saw him and rushed over, "Spikey!" He growled, "I told you not to call me that, Harm. Just like I already told you we are NOT getting back together!" She pouted, "But Blondie Bear, what about that night? Did that mean nothing to you?" He winced, "Listen, pet, that was a mistake. I was drunk as bloody hell and brooding over Buffy and the git. It didn't mean anything and I was stupid to ever lead you on. I'm sorry, okay?"

Harmony was quiet for a minute, "Well, jeez, that's all you had to say! I get it, you're so in love with the slayer. Tell me something I don't know." Spike just stared at her because that was exactly the same thing he had told her last week and she had brushed him off. She rolled her eyes and stormed out with her bag of blood. He sighed of relief and got his own before turning in.

Buffy walked around Giles' new apartment in England. He was gloating on how he was the new head of the museum there now. Right below it was the secret hidden base of "Slayer Central." She looked down at Bobby in her arms, "Well, baby, what do you think of Grandpa's new place? It's pretty big for an apartment, huh?"

Robert just gurgled at his mother. She smiled and went to the dining room to grab his diaper bag off the table. Dawn was talking on the phone with her boyfriend and giggling insanely. Giles was showing Willow all his new books he had in the living room.

Xander and Kennedy sat at the kitchen table playing some poker. It gave a flashback to Buffy of _him _playing kitten poker with Clem and then regular poker with her at her birthday party. She shook the memory from her thoughts, "I'll be in the guest bed room if anybody needs me. Bobby is pretty hungry from that trip." Dawn nodded, seeming to be the only one who heard her even talking with her boyfriend.

She made her way into the bed room and fed Bobby his bottle. After that, she laid him down for his nap and sat at the desk. She took a blank piece of paper and a pen from the drawer and started to write a letter. She sighed as she wrote, knowing she should've wrote it a long time ago, this is what it said:

_Dear Angel, _

_Hi. This might make you sad but I think you deserve to know the truth. I never meant to hurt you, Angel, god, I still love you so much. I just… Well, it's been a year and a few weeks now since the last time I saw you. You were trying to be my champion. I remember you saying you got the brush off for "Captain Peroxide" and I had denied it. The truth is though, you were right. I did want him to be my champion, he already meant so much to me. I bet you felt him dying and became glad that I didn't let you wear the amulet now and I don't mean that in a bad way. I gave you that ridiculous analogy with cookies and said that I wasn't done baking yet. I was wrong and I realized it too late. When I was talking about sometimes seeing that far into the future and you said you could wait I thought, "Spike can too." I heard the news that you're a human now and I don't know how to feel about that but I do congratulate you. I know how long you've wanted this. I probably should've told you this sooner but I have a son. He is mine and Spike's. I'm so sorry, I love you Angel but I've realized I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm in love with Spike, I love him and will always be in love with him. I'm sorry… I hope that someday you can forgive me for hurting you and him, your grand childe. His full name is Robert William Summers and he has Spike's eyes and cheekbones. He reminds me so much of his father, it makes me sad sometimes. Maybe, one day, I'll come and visit you and you can meet Bobby. Have a full and happy life, Liam, and remember, you're always on my mind._

_Love always, Buffy_

She finished the letter and scribbled the correct addresses down. She went out to the mailbox and kissed it before she stuck it between the corner of outgoing mail. She still had no idea though that Spike was alive and that he would read the letter along with Angel. She smiled up at the stars before she went back into Giles'.

* * *

**Note from Author: I'm in college now so I will try to update this as much as I can. Please be patient! Thank you for all the previous reviews and please, please leave more. :) Love, katieg22!**

**PS: One of my readers who reviewed suggested I change up the letter a little bit because it seemed harsh and provided the improved one. So, I hope you like it a lot better and thanks for helping me better my story!**


	3. Chapter Three

_**Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Generations**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original characters of Joss Whedon; however I do own Robert and Sasha.

* * *

Chapter Three

Spike followed Angel out of the conference room, "Well, it didn't go so bad in there, mate." Angel rolled his eyes and turned on Spike, "You attacked our client, you moron!" Angel's tone didn't affect Spike the slightest bit, "Yeah, so? The bugger had it coming. He doesn't wanna settle down with his mate one bit. All he wanted was bloody assurance that we wouldn't let _the Slayer _kill them. If Buffy happens to come along on them, who's to say she can't slay them? Certainly not us, Captain Forehead." Angel was quiet for a minute, "Yeah, well, we're lucky he didn't drop us. No more games Spike."

Spike rolled his eyes at Angel, "Games are my thing, _Grandpa_. If I can't play games, I'll just have to torture ya." Angel gave his partner an annoyed look and just shook his head. Spike smirked, "Aww, I left the _wittle_ human speechless?" The annoyed look slipped to a glare and Angel gritted his teeth before muttering something under his breath like he did the last time.

Spike was about to make another remark when Harmony came into the room. Angel sighed impatiently, "What now, Harm?" She handed him an envelope with his and Buffy's name on it. He glanced at Spike who gave him a don't-you-even-think-about-it look.

He sighed again and opened it, knowing Spike would read the letter over his shoulder. They both stopped dead cold when they reached the words, "_I probably should've told you this sooner but I have a son. He is mine and Spike's... His full name is Robert William Summers and he has Spike's eyes and cheekbones. He reminds me so much of his father, it makes me sad sometimes._" After a minute, Angel's breath caught up to him and he looked at an empty space behind him. He swiftly put the letter back in the envelope and ran up to Spike's room.

Spike was in there pacing back and forth muttering, "Bobby…" over and over again. Angel saw the open suitcase on the bed and stopped Spike midstride. Spike shrugged his arm off, "Don't you dare tell me not to go! I have every bleeding right to just like you do with Connor!" Angel's eyes softened, "I wasn't going to. I know you need him as much as I need Connor. And you need Buffy. Go home Spike, but there will always be a place for you here." Spike caught his breath and stared at his sire… it was the nicest thing Angel had ever said to him.

After a second though, he continued pacing and came upon the drawers to his dresser, "Right. Uh, thanks, Angel. That, uh, means a lot to me." Angel just shrugged but Spike could see the sincerity in his eyes. He strung all of his clothes into the suitcase and zipped it tightly shut; he looked back at Angel who was still standing there watching him, "Listen. I can't do this alone. Are you in?" Angel's eyes, still filled with sincerity, twinkled and a huge grin came across his face.

It had been a few days since they left England and here was Buffy sitting behind the two women, all three of them facing the man behind the desk. Willow was filling out some paperwork and Kennedy was tenderly stroking her hair. Buffy hated to admit it but she envied them a little because _he _would never stroke her hair again. She snapped out of her reverie when the man asked again for the umpteenth time, "Are you sure about this? Adoptions are very complicated; the baby will want to know who his or her real parents are one day."

The two lovers had been applying for this adoption about a month now and had passed as suitable parents. Every time they came across the man though, he gave them strange looks as he watched them hold hands. Willow was starting to get flashbacks of her days at high school and Kennedy was unintentionally fidgeting in her seat under the man's glances. Buffy was growing impatient by the minute seeing how they had been siitting here for almost two hours.

Kennedy crossed her arms, "We will be his real parents." The look she was giving him must've been pretty intimidating because he started to sweat and stuttered, "W-well, of-of course you will. I meant the, uh, the b-birth parents is all? What will you t-tell them?" Willow simply said, "We'll tell them the truth." Buffy stood up and looked at the man angrily, "The only thing left between you and the adoption, guys, is him. He is obviously against gay parents. Don't they have laws against that sort of thing at jobs?"

The man's face whitened, "Uh, just sign here ladies and we'll set up the whole thing, free of charge." Willow smiled and Kennedy smirked. Buffy nodded, satisfied, and sat back down. They signed the papers and asked a few more questions before finally deciding they were done teasing him for now.

When they were outside the door, Kennedy and Willow kissed, and Willow hugged Buffy. She pulled away and grinned, "Thanks." Buffy shrugged, "This is only because I want to be Aunt Buffy real bad and I rather not Dawnie made that decision just yet." Willow nodded solemnly, and then they all made their way to Kennedy's car.

Buffy had no idea what she would be in for when she got home though. She didn't know but as she cruised down the hallway to her street, Spike was frantically knocking on her door. Angel was right behind him. Both men were very anxious to see what was going to happen next.

Dawn shuffled to the door, "I'm coming, I'm coming." She opened it and yawned hugely before asking who it was. She froze when she heard _his voice_, "It's me, Little Bit. Can a bloke come in?" She slowly shook her head, "You're not real. You can't be... you died in Sunnydale. You can't re-"

_He_ cut her off by reaching out for her but _his_ hand just lingered by her cheek. She sighed, "See, you can't even touch me." _He_ rolled _his_ eyes and smirked, "The barrier, Dawn? You have to invite me in, remember?" Her mind processed that, "Oh, right. Come in… _Spike_."

They both walked in and Spike gave her a huge hug, whispering in her ear that everything was going to be okay now that he was there. She sobbed soundlessly into his duster and clung to him like she would never let him go again. His heart almost beat at the sodding sound and kissed her hair to reassure her. She giggled, "I'm sorry, it's just… I've missed you so much. I missed being your Little Bit."

Spike chuckled in her ear, "Yeah, well, I heard there was a new Little Bit too." He felt Dawn's body go tense and she slowly pulled away. Her cheeks were bright red, "You heard about Bobby?" Spike nodded and his eyes softened, "Yeah, I heard, and I already know who his dad is too."

Dawn's eyes widened and she took a deep breath. Angel cleared his throat, "So Dawn, a hug for good ole' Angel?" She nodded and gave him a soft hug. Spike threw him a grateful look over her shoulder and Angel grinned like he had back at the office.

Spike looked around the foyer, "So, is, uh, big sis and the little one here?" Dawn shook her head, "Bobby's at Xander's and Buffy should be on her way back from the Adoption service. Willow and Kennedy want to adopt. Knowing her, she'll probably pick him up on the way though. She can never be away from him for too long." Spike nodded thoughtfully and Angel shrugged, "I'll go and get some blood for Spike. Call me when she gets here?" Dawn and Spike nodded but Angel didn't get far because Buffy had just opened the door with a car seat in her hand.

Buffy stared at her former lovers and gasped, "Spike?"

* * *

**Note from Author: I'm in college now so I will try to update this as much as I can. Please be patient! Thank you for all the previous reviews and please, please, please leave more. :) Love, katieg22!**

**PS: One of my readers has brought up points to me that I've might've sounded like I didn't understand too much about adoption. I didn't mean for it to sound that way though so I added a paragraph to clear things up. Also, it was mentioned that Kennedy sounded harsh when she stated they would be the real parents but it is not meant like that at all. Please note that I have the man use "birth" instead of "real."**


	4. Chapter Four

_**Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Generations**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original characters of Joss Whedon; however I do own Robert and Sasha.

* * *

Chapter Four

Spike stared at _her _and the soft whisper of_ her name _escaped from his lips._ His Buffy_, he thought_. _She was still standing in the doorway. Angel moved out of her way so she could step in but she didn't budge.

Spike smiled tentatively, "Hello, pet." Something snapped inside Buffy just then and she slowly made her way through the door. She gently set down the car seat with the sleeping baby and went to stand straight in front of him. He glanced over her shoulder at _his son _but she got his attention back by softly stroking his cheek.

Buffy gasped again when his fingers grasped hers and gave them a gentle squeeze. Realization hit her and the corners of her mouth twitched. _Spike _was really here, standing in her living room. Then so many questions started to form on her tongue but she was cut off by a sweet kiss.

A fog glazed over her mind again as she melted into his arms. He tasted the same as he always had. Someone cleared their throat somewhere behind her and she could recognize it as Angel. Spike started it and he had to end it so he hesitantly pulled away with a smirk on his face.

Buffy couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes and she spoke for the first time, "You're here. You're really here. I thought I had lost you forever but here you are. You're really and truly here." Spike chuckled under his breath, "Yes, luv, I believe you covered the fact that I am here." Her eyes narrowed slightly but it wasn't out of anger, it was the old teasing glint she got when she was about to dish it back to him. She still had her hand on his cheek, "I have so many questions…"

Her voice trailed off when a guarded look came across her love's features. Her eyes narrowed completely now but before she could comment, a soft sigh came from the car seat. Both of their heads snapped towards the sound and a small smile formed on Buffy's face. She gently pulled out of Spike's grasp and went to Bobby.

Spike watched as Buffy carefully removed _their son _from the seat and walked slowly to him. He gulped when she reached him and he automatically looked in her arms. Buffy saw Spike's face and could see he already knew so she looked around at Angel. Then she looked back at Spike who was gently tugging Bobby out of her arms.

She let him go easily and was shocked to see how calmly Spike handled their baby. Spike held the little one close to him and a gleam came to his eyes. Bobby's eyes widened as he took in the figure that held him and Buffy could've sworn she saw a deep sigh. Spike noticed Buffy's look, "What? Didn't think I could handle a baby?"

She was going to deny it but instead pursed her lips. He murmured, "Had a baby sis in my time." Her eyes widened in shock and then she smiled, "Spike, meet Bobby. Bobby, meet your daddy. Tell him it's about time." Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw no shock on Spike's face but she did see absolute love.

They both knew there were many questions that needed to be asked and answered but for now they were caught up in the moment of their reunion. Spike just stood there connecting with his son and Buffy stood there watching them. She was so happy her son had his father now that the tears finally fell down her cheeks. She turned around to see Angel and was surprised to see no anger or resentment in his eyes but friendship and happiness.

She went to him and gave him a long hug. When they separated, she gave him a stern look, "Don't think you're getting away without questions either, mister!" He shrugged, "Wouldn't dream about it." They both heard a giggle and looked over at Spike who had found his way to the couch and was playing with Bobby.

Dawn was sitting next to them and watching as her usually shy nephew quickly warmed up to his father. Angel squeezed Buffy's shoulder, "There's a lot you need to know Buffy. A lot you two need to talk about and a lot we need to talk about. We both saw your letter and that's how we found out about Bobby. As soon as Spike knew, he packed up all of his stuff and we practically speeded here." Buffy nodded, "I kind of figured he found out that way but what was he doing there with you in the first place? No offense but you guys have never been the best of buddies. And how long has he been back? How is he back?" Spike kissed his son's forehead and looked up at Buffy, "We'll talk about that later, Goldie-Locks but first can I get to know our son better? I have missed his first few months of life, you know."

Buffy shook her head, "Oh no, Spike. Of course, I was just…" When she heard Dawn snicker and saw Spike smirk, she knew he was just pulling her leg. She frowned at them and Angel laughed. Spike went back to playing with the bouncing baby and Dawn stood up, gesturing for Angel to follow her into the kitchen, "Come on, Mr. Broody. I think they have some catching up to do. We'll make you something to eat, then make sleeping arrangements."

Buffy took Dawn's place on the couch; Spike glanced at her and saw her staring at their son in wonder. Spike cocked an eyebrow, "What is it, Buffy?" She grinned, "It's just… he's never ever warmed up to anybody that quick before besides me and Dawn of course. He seems to know who you are from the single moment you held him." Spike held Bobby close to his chest, "Did you ever tell him about me?"

Buffy ran a hand through Spike's curls, "All the time." Spike looked at their son, "He's a miracle. I don't understand how…" He lost his voice at the end and Buffy teased him lightly, "Well, you see, the night before the battle, we made love and bam! Nine months later, Robert William Summers." Spike gave her a look, "I meant-"

She cut him off by holding up a hand, "I know what you meant but later, okay? Spend time with your son and tonight, I get to have you all to myself." Spike got that glint in his bluest of blue eyes she knew so well and took her body in, then he breathed in Bobby's scent. She sighed and whispered, "I did mean it, you know?" His eyes flickered to hers, "I know. I always knew. I was just waiting for the right moment you would tell me. The girl said you would."

Buffy frowned, "Girl? What girl?" Spike smiled sadly, "The one you tried to save, pet? She had visions or some sort and knew she was going to die no matter what you did though. Some sort of heart disease. Cassie was her name, wasn't it?" A smile crept across Buffy's face, "She told you I would tell you?" Spike nodded, "She said, 'Someday, she'll tell you.' I was half crazy of course, so I didn't know what the bloody hell she was talking about at first but that night when I just held you and watched you sleep, it dawned on me."

Buffy, still smiling, leaned back into the couch and remembered their last night together. It was the first time they made real love and Spike had savored her. That was the night they made Bobby. A month from that day, she found out about the prophecy after she found out she was pregnant…

* * *

**Note from Author: I'm in college now so I will try to update this as much as I can. Please be patient! Thank you for all the previous reviews and please, please, please, please leave more. :) Love, katieg22!**

**PS: This chapter is dedicated to my cousin who is supporting me and this story one hundred percent! Thank you cuzzie! I love ya! Also to my uncle who passed away sunday 09/19/10. Rest In Peace Gary M Lobdell!**


End file.
